Welch ein grausamer Tag
by Line Line
Summary: alsooo, ein stinknormaler Tag im Blumenladen, eine Wette, eine Verzweiflungstat und der Freundschaftsbeweis von Omi an Ken und umgekehrt(NEIN! nix schwul!!!), soll humoristisch sein^^°, also plz r/r, damit es das nächste mal wirklich humoristisch wird..
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Leider muss ich gestehen, dass nix unten angeführtes mir gehört(aber wer weiß, evtl. kann man ja das Bade Riechsalzextrakt patentieren lassen...), aber man weiß ja nie, Wunder gibt es immer wieder...  
  
Notes: Tja, ist meine erste Weiß Kreuz fanfiction, ich hoffe sie amüsiert euch ein bisschen^^° Reviews wären toll, damit ich das nächste mal, wenn ich was schreibe nicht mehr so viele Fehler mache, also ist es auch in eurem Interesse zu reviewn, sonst gibt's weiterhin nur Schrott von mir zu lesen ^^. Achja, eins noch(nur noch eins^^°)der Titel passt irgendwie nicht, aber egal! Vorhang auf!!!  
  
Welch ein grausamer Tag...  
  
Im Blumenladen herrschte mal wieder Hochkonjunktur, überall waren junge Mädchen und Yohji war in seinem Element. Aya aber auch. Er transportierte einen Mädchenhaufen nach dem anderen nach draußen. Nur Omi und Ken wussten nichts rechtes mit sich anzufangen, sie standen in einer Ecke und beobachteten Aya und Yohji bei ihrem Treiben(nicht was ihr jetzt schon wieder denkt!). Yohji band gerade einer absoluten Mrs. Japan-Kundin einen Strauß, wobei er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. "10: 1 dass er heute Abend ein Date mit ihr hat." Schlug Omi Ken vor. "Halte", erwiderte dieser. "Mindesteinsatz 1000 Yen." "Okay, hier." Yohji und die vermeintliche Mrs. Japan kamen sich immer näher und Omi setzte ein fettes Siegesgrinsen auf, welches Ken zu einer Verzweiflungstat trieb. Nun da Aya alle Mädchen verscheucht hatte war nur noch die eine Kundin und viel Freiraum da. Ohne groß zu überlegen fing Ken plötzlich an in die Mitte des Raumes zu torkeln, dort legte er einen Oscarreifen Ohnmachtsanfall hin, welcher Yohji von seiner Kundin ablenken sollte und dies tatsächlich auch schaffte. Ken ging unter großem Gestöhne(auch nicht, was ihr schon wieder denkt!)zu Boden, sofort eilten alle Anwesenden zu ihm und versuchten ihn aufzufangen, was allerdings keinem gelang, denn wenn es etwas gab, das Ken noch aus seiner Fußball Zeit beherrschte war es ein Stilvolles hinflacken, welches er in genau diesem Moment anwandte. Von allen Seiten hagelte es gute Ratschläge(Aya: "Hol Verdammt noch mal das Sch*** Riechsalz!") und wüste Beschimpfungen(Yohji: "Musstest du ausgerechnet jetzt ohnmächtig werden, du Spacko?"). Ken blieb von all dem ganz ungerührt auf dem Boden liegen und dachte nach, wie er dieses Durcheinander nun zugunsten seiner Wette einsetzen konnte. Plötzlich spürte er einen beißenden Geruch in der Nase und im Nu saß er aufrecht auf dem Boden. Vor ihm kniete mit breitem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und einer Flasche "Sch*** Riechsalz" in der rechten Hand Yohji. "Was ist das denn", fragte Ken, wobei sein Gesicht eine sehr amüsante Grimasse, die leicht an ein verschnupftes Nashorn erinnerte, widerspiegelte. "Riechsalz", grinste Omi ihm zu, wenn er schon seine Wette verloren hatte(die Kundin war in der Aufregung schnellstens verschwunden, allerdings erst nachdem sie ihren Strauß bezahlt hatte und ohne ein Date mit Yohji ausgemacht zu haben)konnte er Ken wenigstens ein bisschen Leiden lassen. "Ich bin dafür, dass Ken sich hinlegt und ich ihm eine schöne leckere Suppe mache, damit er sich möglichst schnell erholt", schlug Omi(immer noch mit fettem Grinsen)vor. Aya wollte gerade seine Zustimmung anbringen, als eine neue Heerschar von Schulmädchen den Laden stürmte. "Mach das", brüllte Aya Omi zu, welcher daraufhin sofort Ken mit nach hinten abzog und anfing ein "köstliches" Mahl zu zaubern. 'Salz kann in keinem Fall schaden, also kann der gute Ken ruhig noch ein bisschen mehr davon vertragen' dachte sich Omi und führte diesen Gedanken sofort aus. Nachdem er die Salzflasche wieder aufgefüllt hatte(er hatte soviel in die Suppe geschüttet, dass die Flasche leer war)brachte er Ken sein "Genesungsessen". "Boah, danke Omi!" "Bitte, Ken *höchst fies grins* kein Problem, jederzeit wieder!" Ken, der ziemlich hungrig war fing sofort an die Suppe reinzulöffeln. Allerdings verging ihm der Appetit sehr schnell wieder. Mit lautem Sprotzen und Keuchen ergoss sich der erste Löffel Suppe aus Kens Mund über das Sofa. "Omi!!! Was zur H**** hast du da rein getan???" Omi, der immer noch mega-gemein grinste(was unserem Szuperfußballer latürnich nicht aufgefallen war)erwiderte erst mal nichts, sondern schaute Ken arglos an. "Was denn, ich dachte du magst Salz so gerne?" Fragte er etwas später in einem unbekümmerten, unschuldigen und harmlosen Tonfall, welcher Ken nicht im Mindesten täuschte. "So, dachtest du?" schoss er in einem äußerst giftigem Tonfall zurück. Dieser brachte Omi jedoch nicht im geringsten aus der Fassung. Immer noch eisern lächelnd fragte er Ken ob dieser nicht vielleicht ein schönes warmes Bad nehmen möchte[ich weiß, dass ein heißes Bad nach einem Ohnmachtsanfall nicht so toll ist, aber was muss, das muss!]. Ken war zwar immer noch beunruhigt durch Omis Grinsen konnte allerdings nicht verleugnen, dass ein Bad jetzt genau das richtige wäre. "Okay, aber ich denke ich schaff es auch alleine mir ein Bad einlaufen zu lassen." Omi war sogar gewillt Ken ziehen zu lassen, da er seine Rache schon gehabt hatte(Ken musste wohl für den Rest der Woche genug Salz intus haben)und er außerdem nicht die ganzen Treppen steigen wollte. Allerdings war jemand anderes der festen Meinung, dass man nach einem Ohnmachtsanfall(den diese Person immer noch für realistisch hielt)besser nicht alleine gehen sollte und zerstörte deshalb Omis Faulheitsanwandlungen mit einem Mal. "Unsinn, in deinem Zustand solltest du besser nicht alleine Treppen steigen! Omi hat eh frei und kann sich ja wohl ein bisschen um dich kümmern." Ayas Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. "Außerdem solltest du das ins Badewasser tun, das wird deinen Kreislauf stabilisieren." "Und was soll das sein?" versuchte Ken seine Haut zu retten. "Riechsalzextrakt[ich weiß net, ob es so was überhaupt gibt, ist mir aber egal, wenn nicht, dann gibt es das eben ab jetzt!], das wird dafür sorgen, dass du uns in nächster Zeit nicht wieder umkippst." Irrten sich Omi und Ken oder hatten sie tatsächlich ein leicht sadistisches Grinsen auf Ayas Lippen gesehen? Synchron schüttelten sie den Kopf und verscheuchten diesen Gedanken ganz schnell wieder, Aya war immerhin ihr furchloser Anführer[is er das? Ich weiß net, weil eigentlich is doch Omi das Brain, oder? *ganzkonfusioniertsei* ], der keine Emotionen kannte.  
  
Abgang Bühne rechts...(vorerst, aber sie kommen wieder...)  
  
Summary: alsooo, ein stinknormaler Tag im Blumenladen, eine Wette, eine Verzweiflungstat und der Freundschaftsbeweis von Omi an Ken und umgekehrt(NEIN! nix schwul!!!), soll humoristisch sein^^°, also plz r/r, damit es das nächste mal wirklich humoristisch wird... danke^^° 


	2. Chapter two

Comments: Ähm, tut mir sorry, aba ich hab mitten im Schreiben beschlossen etwas umzuändern...was genau gibt's dann im nächsten Kapitel...  
  
Welch ein grausamer Tag Part 2  
  
"Dann mal los", scheuchte Omi den sprachlosen Ken die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen packte Omi Ken ins Bad und verschwand mit einem "Und jetzt ist hier hoffentlich mal Ruhe!" auf den Lippen in sein Zimmer, er wollte nicht schon wieder dem leicht sadistisch gelaunten Aya über den Weg laufen. Auf dem weg in sein Zimmer lief ihm allerdings schon wieder "Mr. Sushi-Death- Glare-2003" über den Weg, dieser fragte mit seiner monotonen Alltagsstimme: "Hast du dich schon um Ken gekümmert?" - "*zöger* Ja..." - "Und was machst du dann noch hier? Bei Yohji häufen sich schon die Bestellungen!" - "Bin schon weg!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Blonde die Treppe runter, zu Yohji in den Verkaufsraum. Yohji, der ihn schon mit Ungeduld erwartete schmiss ihm sobald er in den Raum getreten war ungefähr 23 Zettel Papier entgegen. "Hier! Der Roller ist mit den Blumen bepackt, bis heute Abend um 20.00 Uhr müssen die alle ausgeliefert sein!" Mit ergebenem Nicken ging Omi hinaus zu dem Roller, startete die Maschine und machte sich ans ausliefern. 'Hatte ich heute nicht frei?' fragte er sich in Gedanken. Seufzend errichte er seinen ersten Zielort. Ca. 3 Stunden später hatte er die vorletzte Bestellung abgefertigt und befand sich auf dem Weg zu seiner Letzten Auslieferung. 'Wo sollen die eigentlich hin?' fragte er sich beim betrachten der schwarzen Rosen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Receiver[mir ist das deutsche Wort net eingefallen^^°]in einem Mehrfamilien Wohnhaus lebte, welches einen sehr spießigen Eindruck vermittelte. "Okay, der Name..." murmelte Omi sich zu, sobald er vor der Klingel stand. "An die Irren-WG???" Das verschlug ihm nun aber wirklich die Sprache. 'Okay, Versuch macht Kluch...' Mit diesem todesmutigen Gedanken klingelte er. Zwei Minuten später wurde die Tür von oben herab geöffnet und Omi machte sich auf den Weg, der Kunde wohnte natürlich im obersten Stock... Ohne rechte Lust herauszufinden, warum diese Wohnung "Irren-WG" genannt wurde schlurfte Omi die Treppen hoch und fand am Ende der vorsichtig geschätzt 425 Stufen eine angelehnte Tür vor. Da ihn keiner vor der Tür erwartete blieb er als das wohlerzogene Kind, das er nun mal war vor der Tür stehen und wartete. Nach 15 Minuten langem Warten entschied er jedoch, dass er endlich nach Hause wollte und rief vorsichtig in den dunklen Raum hinein. "Hallo? Ist da jemand, ich komme vom Kitten in the House und soll eine Bestellung schwarzer Rosen vorbeibringen." 'Eben ist es genug' dachte sich Omi und ging leicht gebückt durch die Tür in Richtung Feierabend. Er hielt die Rosen schützend vor seine Augen(und somit auch etwas über seinen Kopf), falls die Bewohner der Wohnung gerade mit etwas anderem als Rosen beschäftigt sein sollten... Keine Sekunde nach seinem Eintreten wurde der Rosenstrauß an Stelle von Omi gewaltsam gegen die Wand gedrückt. ~fetz~ Der Strauß war hinüber. Geschockt wandte Omi seine strahlend blauen Augen zu der Quelle der Blumenschändung...  
  
Soooo, das war's erst mal, ich hab zwar schon ne einigermaßen konkrete Vorstellung wie es weitergehen soll, allerdings soll man ja, wenn es spannend wird Werbung einblenden, deshalb is das hier so kurz, oki? Gut! Es gibt sicher bald(wer's glaubt...)Nachschub, ich gebe mir auch ganz doll Mühe. Ich hoffe es hat euch ein bisschen erheitert, also dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel, bye! 


	3. Chapter three

Welch ein grausamer Tag Part 3  
  
Warnings(ich weiß, n bißl spät, aba besser spät als nie^^°): Also, evtl. OOC (ich hab versucht es in Grenzen zu halten, weiß aba net genau, ob mir das gelungen ist^^°)ansonsten sollten so Leute, die bei Disney Filmen schon heulen wie ein Schlosshund das hier evtl. net lesen...  
  
Kommentare: Nun ja, wie schon gesagt, ich hatte mitten im Schreiben einen Umschwung, den man hier ganz schön gut sehen kann, ich hoffe ihr mögt es trotzdem... Special Thanx to Koloko für die Andeutungsweise Hilfe(sie hat meiner Phantasie teilweise ein bißl auf die Sprünge geholfen^^)  
  
Vorhang auf!  
  
Geschockt wandte Omi seine strahlend blauen Augen zu der Quelle der Blumenschändung... Was er sah ließ sein Herz für mehrere Schläge aussetzen. Mit seinen vor Schreck geweiteten Augen sah er in die gleichgültigen Augen Prodigy's. Dieser hatte seine Hände gehoben und stellte fest, dass er nicht Bombay erwischt hatte. "Daneben...", merkte er in seinem gleichgültigen Ton an. "Egal", ging Schuldig dazwischen, "wir haben ja noch Plan B." Mit diesen Worten zog er eine Pistole aus seinem Mantel, mit welcher er direkt zwischen Omis Augen zielte. "Zeit auf Wiedersehen zu sagen", grinste er Omi an und drückte ab.  
  
~Peng~  
  
Reflexartig sprang Omi zur Seite und landete in einer blitzblank polierten Küche. 'Was zum Verteidigen, irgendwas!' war der einzige Gedanke, der in seinem Kopf platz hatte. "Nagi, möchtest du unseren kleinen Sweety nicht daraus holen?" hörte er von außerhalb der Küche Schuldigs schadenfrohe Stimme frohlocken. 'Find was! schneller!' rief er sich selbst zu. Plötzlich landeten seine Augen auf dem Küchenfenster. 'Na ja, ist zwar nichts zur Verteidigung, aber auch egal.' Auf dem Weg zu eben jenem Fenster jedoch trat Nagi in den Raum, sofort wurden Omis Glieder von einer beunruhigenden Starre erfasst. "Du wirst doch nicht schon gehen wollen, bevor der Spaß überhaupt angefangen hat!?" hörte er erneut Schuldigs Stimme, die vor seinem fetten Grinsen nur so triefte. "Und was fangen wir jetzt mit ihm an?" hörte Omi Nagi sich an Schuldig wendend. "Ich denke, wir brechen ihm jeden einzelnen Knochen im Körper, oder warten bis Braddy-boy und Farf wieder da sind, dann kann Farf das tun." Schuldigs Grinsen wurde immer breiter und breiter. Omi hingegen versuchte eine Finte, um wenigstens seine Gliedmaßen wieder rühren zu können. "Und wer bezahlt mir jetzt die Blumen?", brüllte er laut hinaus, in der Hoffnung, dass Nagi ihn fallen lassen würde, sobald er diese absolute Banalität hören würde. ~Klatsch~ Nagi, von dieser eigentümliche Attacke total überrumpelt, ließ Omi auf seinen Hosenboden fallen. Während Schuldig sich noch über das eigenartige Szenario wunderte rappelte Omi sich schnell auf und rannte, was seine Beine hergaben. Er stieß Nagi um und rannte blindlings an Schuldig vorbei Richtung Treppenhaus, wo er sich sicherer hoffte als in dieser Küche. Schwungvoll riss Omi die Türe auf, allerdings nur um sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Oracle und Berserker wieder zu finden. Am liebsten hätte er die Tür einfach vor den Nasen der beiden zugeknallt, allerdings waren Nagi und Schuldig wieder direkt hinter ihm. Diese Tatsache half ihm bei dem Beschluss sich einfach eines von Berserkers Messern zu "borgen". Ganz Schwarz schaute ihn entgeistert an, wie konnte der kleinste Weiß so mutig, ja fast schon lebensmüde sein? Omis Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, er hatte ein ziemlich langes, ziemlich scharfes, ziemlich tödliches Messer, aber bei welchem Mitglied von Schwarz würde es sich am meisten rentieren es einzusetzen. Ruckartig drehte er sich um, schleuderte das Messer gegen Naoe, bevor dieser ihn wieder Lähmen konnte, tauchte unter Oracles Beinen durch und machte sich mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit und ohne sich umzusehen, ob er Prodigy überhaupt getroffen hatte aus dem Staub. Wie von der Tarantel geknutscht raste Omi die Treppe hinunter, sprang auf seinen Roller und brauste so schnell wie möglich ins Koneko. Kaum zu Hause angekommen rannte er wie ein Irrer in sein Zimmer, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und sank schnaufend an ihr zu Boden. ~Poch~~Poch~ Für ein paar Sekunden streikte Omis Herz, bevor es sich jedoch wieder beruhigen konnte wurde die Tür brutal von außen aufgerissen. Omi stand schon auf dem Fenstersims, bereit sofort abzuspringen. [Paranoia, oder was? -.-°) "Was glaubst du, was du da machst?" tönte Ayas kalte Stimme von der Tür her. Vor Erleichterung, dass sich seine schlimmsten Albträume nun doch nicht bewahrheitet hatte, fiel er fast aus dem Fenster. "Aya-kun!" seufzte er, von zig-tausend Steinen auf seinem Herz befreit, auf. "Wieso verhältst du dich wie ein total Gestörter?" - "Total Gestörter?" - "Ja, zum Beispiel in dein Zimmer rennen, die Tür zu zuschlagen und beim geringsten Klopfen fast aus dem Fenster zu springen vermittelt einen leicht gestörten Eindruck." - "Öhm, nun ja", stotterte er vor sich hin, während Aya geduldig auf seine Rechtfertigung wartete. "Ich hatte bei meiner letzten Auslieferung ... eine unliebsame Begegnung." Aya schaute ihn weiterhin fragend an. "Schwarz hat mich in eine Falle gelockt", flüsterte Omi, bereits aus Angst vor Ayas Reaktion zitternd. "Du konntest entkommen?" fragte dieser, immer noch verdächtig ruhig. "Jaaa", antwortete Omi zögernd, "aber die Blumen wurden von Prodigy gehimmelt..." "Aber dir geht es gut." Omi meinte einen fast schon erleichterten Tonfall aus Ayas Stimme heraushören zu können. "Ja!" strahlte Omi, glücklich, dass Aya sich nicht über die verschwendeten Blumen aufregte. Omi, der dachte, Aya wäre etwas aufgetaut, wollte gerade ein Gespräch beginnen, als Aya seine Gedanken zerstörte. "Manx hat eine neue Mission für uns." Leicht enttäuscht, dass Aya doch nicht aufgetaut war, aber trotzdem beruhigt, dass man ihn anscheinend nicht umoperiert hatte, folgte er Aya nach unten.  
  
~Zing~~Zing~  
  
Zielsicher trafen die Darts ihr Ziel, die Hauptschlagader der Gegner. Weiß machte sich auf den weg zu der eigentlichen Zielperson, diese Lakaien hatten sie nur Minuten gekostet. Bevor sie jedoch das Ziel ausfindig gemacht hatten wurden sie plötzlich von einem Messersturm gestoppt. Blitzartig wichen die Vier, so gut sie konnten, aus, wurden jedoch trotzdem getroffen. Omi und Yohji sanken aufgrund ihrer Verletzungen zu Boden, Aya und Ken waren hingegen nur geringfügig aufgeschlitzt worden, trotzdem konnten sie ordentliche Blutrinnsale vorweisen. Ein langes Messer hatte Omis Bein gerade durchbohrt, es war nicht mehr zu benutzen. Yohji steckte ein Messer direkt zwischen den Rippen und hatte auch noch die Lunge angestochen. Bei jedem seiner Atemzüge konnte man das Blut in seiner Lunge gurgeln hören. "Was...war...das?" brachte Yohji mit größten Mühen und unter starkem Gurgeln hervor. "Das waren wir", kam unmittelbar die eisige Antwort Oracles. Kurz darauf erschien Schwarz vor ihnen, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihnen, irgendetwas war anders, jedoch vermochte keiner zu sagen, was genau es war. "Na, wie geht es dir, Bombay?" höhnte Mastermind ihm entgegen. Aus seiner stimme sprach klare Feindseligkeit und purer Hass. Irritiert blickte Omi Schuldig einen Moment lang an, bevor er seine Fassung zurück gewann und giftig zischte: "Was interessiert dich das?" - "Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du büßt, für deine..." - "Ruhe!" herrschte ihn Crawford an, "Das geht die gar nichts an!" grummelnd verstummte Schuldig. "Aber zurück zum Geschäft", fuhr Crawford fort, "ihr werdet diesen Mann nicht töten!" - "Ach ja?!? Ich will sehen, wie ihr uns aufhaltet!" fauchte Aya zurück. Grinsen antwortete Crawford: "Schon passiert, ihr solltet Balinese und Bombay besser in ein Krankenhaus bringen, bevor diverse Körperteile ihren Dienst aufgeben." "Kuso!" ertönte es umgehend von Ken. "Wir werden euch ziehen lassen, wenn ihr eure Mission zumindest für Heute zurückstellt." "Wieso will er, dass wir sie in Ruhe lassen, und warum dürfen wir abziehen, es gibt doch wohl kaum eine bessere Chance uns auf einen Schlag loszuwerden." Flüsterte Ken Aya seine Frage zu. "Ich schätze, sie haben interne Probleme", grinste Aya, "aber wir sollten ihr Angebot annehmen, ansonsten wird Yohji diesen Vorfall wohl nicht überleben." "Braucht ihr immer so lange, um eine Entscheidung zutreffen?" zog Schuldig sie auf. "Okay, wir ziehen uns zurück." "Sehr gut!" nickte Crawford, bevor er mit seinen Leuten verschwand.  
  
"Oh, mein Gott! Was ist denn mit dem passiert?" schrie die Krankenschwester hysterisch, beim Anblick von Omis Bein "Ein durchbohrtes Bein, wenn Sie sich bitte darum kümmern würden", fauchte Ken, der die Nerven verlor, an. An Omi gewandt murmelte er: "Was für ein Theater die hier wohl aufführt, sobald Aya Yohji hier rein geschafft hat..." Omi wurde ohne einen weiteren Kommentar in ein Behandlungszimmer für ziemlich schlimme Fälle gebracht. Kaum zwei Minuten später schleppte Aya den mittlerweile bewusstlosen Yohji herein. Wie schon vorhergesagt ging die Krankenschwester an die Decke. "Meine Güte! Was ist denn hier passiert?" Sie war einem Nervenzusammenbruch sehr nahe, und so beschloss Aya, dass eine andere Krankenschwester her müsste. "Wir brauchen eine andere Schwester! Schnell!" bellte Aya, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn irgendjemand qualifiziertes hören möge. Keine Minute später wurde Yohji von geschockt blickenden Krankenschwestern in den Operationssaal gebracht, während eine andere einen Haufen Ärzte zu Yohjis Operationssaal zitierte, anscheinend war er hier gut aufgehoben, dachte Aya mit einem Blick auf die Krankenschwestern. "Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte noch eine andere Krankenschwester, mit skeptischem Blick auf Ayas und Kens zahlreiche schnittwunden. "Nein", wies Aya sie ab, "wann können wir unsere Freunde wiedersehen?" "Hm, bei Mr. Kudou frühestens Morgen, bei Mr. Tsukiyono in ungefähr 90 Minuten." Mit diesen Worten und einem erneut höchst skeptischem Blick auf Aya und Ken, die beide glücklicherweise ihre Waffen im Auto gelassen hatten, rauschte sie davon. "Gehen wir duschen, dann können wir wiederkommen." Ihm durch ein Nicken zustimmend folgte Ken Aya ins Auto.  
  
3 Months later  
  
"Oh Aya! Möchtest du mir noch etwas zu essen bringen?!?" Aya grummelte ein entnervtes "Ja" und pfefferte ihm eine Packung Schokokekse entgegen. Seit zwei tagen verweilte Yohji nun wieder zu Hause, musste sich jedoch noch schonen. Farfarellos Messer hatte glatt zwischen den Rippen durch die Lunge aufgestochen. Nach dreistündiger Operation war Yohji außer Lebensgefahr und nun auch wieder zu hause, wo er die anderen mit seinem Pflegeanspruch quälte. Omi hatte es nicht so schlimm erwischt, sein Bein war zwar ganz von einem der längeren Messer durchbohrt worden, konnte jedoch problemlos behandelt werden und so konnte er mit bandagiertem Bein schon vor zwei Monaten wieder nach Hause. Er war zwar immer noch leicht invalide, nutzte es jedoch nicht so schamlos aus, wie Yohji. Er bestand darauf alles selbst zu machen und gönnte sich nur selten Pausen.  
  
"Abendessen!" schallte es gut gelaunt aus der Küche, Omi hatte sich mal wieder aufgerafft und das Abendessen zubereitet. Kauend saßen alle vier und schwiegen sich an. "Ich weiß nicht, irgendetwas war anders, als wir Schwarz das letzte Mal begegnet sind..." durchbrach Omi nachdenklich die Stille. "Das ist mittlerweile drei Monate her, wie kommst du ausgerechnet jetzt da drauf?" fragte Yohji verblüfft. "Ach, ich weiß nicht, da hat irgendetwas nicht gestimmt mit denen, aber mir will nicht einfallen, was..." "Hm, jetzt wo du es sagst, da war schon etwas anders..." "Aber was denn?" "Prodigy war nicht dabei, wie konntet ihr das nur übersehen!?!" Aya war dieser Fakt als einzigem aufgefallen. "Ich war mit meiner Lunge beschäftigt, weißt du noch?" gab Yohji bissig zurück. "Aber warum sollte er nicht dabei gewesen sein?" versuchte Ken den herannahenden Streit zu verhindern. "Vielleicht hab ich ihn ja doch getroffen", meldete sich Omi wieder zu Wort. "Häh?" kam es synchron von Ken und Yohji. "Ach ja, da war doch was, das hab ich ja noch gar nicht erzählt", fiel es Omi siedend heiß wieder ein. In der Kurzfassung erzählte er von seinen Erlebnissen in der "Irren-WG". "Das wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit", dachte Yohji nach, nachdem Omi seine Schilderung beendet hatte, "und für uns ein triumphaler Schlag gegen Schwarz, außerdem würde es erklären, warum Schwarz uns hat ziehen lassen, warum sie nicht auf Angriff aus waren und was das interne Problem bei Schwarz seien könnte. Aber wie können wir sicher sein, dass der kleine nicht nur einfach einen Schulausflug oder ähnliches hatte?" "Wir werden das persönlich überprüfen", sagte Aya, stand auf und verschwand mit den Worten: "In zehn Minuten unten." "Und wer räumt jetzt den Tisch ab?" fragte Yohji scheinheilig, nachdem Aya verschwunden war. "Ich mach das sch..." - "Lass nur, geh mit Yohji in den Keller, ich hol euch zwei Invaliden eh ein", unterbrach Ken Omi grinsend. Als ein großes Krübbelbündel machten sich Omi und Yohji die Treppe runter, wurden auf halber Strecke von Ken überholt, der ihnen ein lachendes: "Was hab ich gesagt, ihr Rennschnecken?" zurief und trafen letztendlich unten ein, wo Aya sie sofort mit Plänen überschüttete.  
  
Leise schlichen Aya und Ken Richtung "Irren-WG". In ihrer 30minütigen Teambesprechung hatten sie beschlossen, dass Aya und Ken gehen würden, da die anderen Beiden nicht zu gebrauchen waren. Nachdem Omi erklärt hatte, wo Schwarz wohnte, machten sich Aya und Ken auf den Weg, um herauszufinden, was es mit Prodigy auf sich hatte.  
  
"Da, da ganz oben ist es", flüsterte Ken, was von Aya nur mit einem Nicken quittiert wurde. "Wir schmeißen die Seile hoch, klettern zum Fenster, gehen rein und suchen nach Prodigy, klar?" - "Okay." Damit schmissen sie die Seile hoch, kletterten daran empor wie Katzen und hielten vor dem obersten Fenster. Aya machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Glasschneider, bevor er ihn jedoch aus den tiefen seines Mantels hervorgezogen hatte, hatte Ken das angelehnte Fenster einfach aufgestoßen. Behände schlüpften die Beiden in den dunklen Raum. "Okay, hier ist Prodigy nicht..." bemerkte Ken überflüssigerweise. Auf Samtpfoten schlichen sie weiter, öffneten die Tür und betraten den dunklen Flur. "Jetzt sind wir drin. Toll. Und wohin jetzt?" Aya zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und wies Richtung Küche, ohne zu wissen, dass es sich um eben diese handelte. Ken nickte zur Bestätigung und langsam schlichen sie weiter. "In welchem Raum sind wir hier?" fragte Ken, erkannte jedoch sofort den großen Kühlschrank, der auf Küche hinwies. "Schon gut", stoppte er Ayas Antwortversuch, "was glaubst du ist da drin?" "Essen und so Zeugs, aber sicher nicht Prodigy", sagte Aya und machte sich auf den Weg, die Küche zu verlassen. "Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher", sagte Ken, der trotz Ayas Kommentar den Kühlschrank geöffnet hatte, mit erschütterter Stimme. "Was?" faucht Aya zurück. "Ich sagte, dass du dir da mal ni..." "Das ist mir klar", zischte Aya, "aber was meinst du damit?" "Ich meine damit, dass Prodigy sich in diesem Kühlschrank befindet", sagte Ken mittlerweile schon leicht entnervt. Ungläubig stürzte Aya zum Kühlschrank, was er dort erblickte ließ seinen Atme gefrieren. Im obersten Stock lag ein großer Eisklotz. Bei näherem Hinsehen jedoch konnte man Prodigys Kopf erkennen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Seine Haare klebten glatt an seinem Kopf. Aus seinem Mund wand sich ein kleines Blutrinnsal das Kinn und von dort aus den Hals hinunter. Wo nach dem Hals eigentlich der Torso gefolgt hätte war Ende. Aus dem Hals ragten noch Überreste von seiner Wirbelsäule, daneben hingen Speiseröhre und Luftröhre nutzlos herum. Von diesen Organen tropfte noch Blut, Magensäure und andere Flüssigkeiten, die jedoch alle von dem Eis eingefroren waren. Offenbar hatte man Nagi aufgeteilt, da er in einem Stück nicht in den Kühlschrank gepasst hätte. Als die Beiden ihre Blicke nach unten schweifen ließen sahen sie noch andere Eisklötze. Der eine beinhaltete Nagis Arme, beide noch unversehrt, jedoch fransten sie am oberen Ende schon aus. Im nächsten Eisklotz befanden sich die Beine, in abstrakten Winkeln mit seinem Unterkörper zusammengefaltet. Im letzten Eisklotz schließlich fanden sie den Torso. Da wo mal die Arme waren, waren nun blutige Löcher. Am Solarplexus befand sich eine recht große Einstichwunde, die wohl von Omi stammen musste und mit sehr viel gefrorenem Blut garniert war. Weiter unten, wo mal der Unterkörper war konnte man noch die Därme heraushängen sehen. Der Rest der Wirbelsäule war auch anwesend, das Steißbein ragte einfach so heraus und sah trotz dem Gefrorenem Aggregatzustand äußerst schleimig aus. Anscheinend hatte man es sich beim Abtrennen gespart die Wirbelsäule auch noch durch zu trennen. Hart schluckend wandte sich Ken zu Aya um, um zu fragen, was nun zu tun sei, als sie das Türschloss hörten. Hastig schloss Aya die Kühlschranktür wieder und stellte sich mit Ken in den schattigeren Teil der Küche, um nicht von dem einfallenden Licht erfasst zu werden. "Und was machen wir jetzt mit ihm, Brad?" ertönte Schuldigs Stimme aus dem Flur. "Wir werden ihn von dir zerkleinern lassen und dann an die Hund verfüttern." Nach dieser Aussage Crawfords konnten sie ein irres Gegacker vernehmen. Also war Farfarello auch dabei. "So ein hartes Schicksal, für so ein begabtes Kind", sagte Schuldig mit ironischem Unterton. "In der Tat ist es äußerst schade um seine Fähigkeiten, aber wer hätte erwartet, dass Bombay in Panik noch so gut zielen kann, und dass Nagi zu geschockt war um zu reagieren." "Wenn es doch wenigstens unmittelbar geschehen wäre, hat noch ewig gelitten und den ganzen Teppich mit Blut voll gekotzt, die Pflege hätten wir uns auch sparen können", regte Schuldig sich auf. "Wollen wir ihn nicht jetzt gleich zu Hundefutter verarbeiten?" Farfarellos Stimme klang freudig erregt. "Was jetzt?" formte Ken seine Frage lautlos Richtung Aya, dieser dachte angestrengt nach. "Ja, je schneller wir ihn los sind desto besser." "Ja, er nimmt uns nur wertvollen Platz im Kühlschrank weg", stimmte Schuldig Crawford zu. Der Angstschweiß trat Ken auf die Stirn, gleich würden die zu dritt hier herein spazieren und die Beiden abschlachten. Aya blieb immer noch ruhig und gestikulierte Richtung Fenster. Ken stieg auf den Fenstersims und warf einen sichernden Blick zurück auf Aya, welcher ihm bestätigend zunickte. Das Licht in der Küche ging an. "Warum springst du nicht?" fauchte Aya Ken an. Wortlos deutete Ken auf das Gitter vor dem Küchenfenster.  
  
Also, ich hoffe es hat euch ein bißl gefallen und ihr schlagt mich net, wegen dem Schreibumschwung^^° also, bis zur continuation(ja, ihr könnt Angst kriegen, es wird noch mehr Teile geben, hab aba keinen Plan wie viele genau^^°) Also, bye cu urs Lordess of Hell PS: Ihr sollt natürlich bitte reviewn, damit es das nächste mal besser wird, oki? Danke! (Immer schön höflich, die Line^^) 


End file.
